Mother Knows Best
by HRM-J
Summary: DH Harry gets invited to tea with Narcissa Malfoy, in an attempts to create peace between each other. Events afterwards leave Harry with a slight Problem. Or is it a problem?
1. An innocent cup of tea

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"I still think that you're crazy for wanting to go through with this," Ginny declared. 

"Ginny, I told you, I'm going to be fine. Especially since you and Hermione are going to be there with me."

"I still think that you're crazy to accept Narcissa Malfoy's lunch invitation. At least have Draco there."

Harry sighed. "I told you, Draco has some business to take care of."

"How convenient," Ginny muttered. "Tell Draco to cancel."

"No."

"But, Harry," she protested, "if Draco's there, then there's no way that she would risk poisoning you."

"Narcissa is not going to poison me," Harry said exasperatedly. "She's not stupid. She knows that if she tries anything, Drao will know and cut off all ties from her. She won't risk losing Draco," he said.

"Whatever, I still say this meeting is a bad idea."

* * *

"Harry, how nice of you to join me." Narcissa smiled politely at Hermione and Ginny. "I see you've brought your friends. Good." 

"Thank you for the invitation. We're _very_ happy to be here," he smiled. He cast a look at Ginny, who had yet to say anything.

She rolled her eyes. "Very happy," she said through her teeth.

Narcissa smiled faintly at her before she turned her back completely on Ginny. She smiled at Hermione, who had been watching her silently. "You would be Hermione, would you not?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I would be," she said coolly. Narcissa and she stared at each other for a few moments before Nacrcissa nodded faintly and turned back to Harry. "Come along and we shall have lunch." She took Harry's arm and led the way.

She guided them to the east wing of the Manor and led them into a room that appeared to be some kind of small (in the Malfoy's view of 'small) sunroom that was reserved for breakfast. It was a nice elegant room that let plenty of sunshine through the many tall French windows that gave way to the gardens. The double French doors were left open to a small spring breeze. Crystal vases of flowers of many colors were placed around the room. The small glass table was laden with delicate china with intricate flower patterns in the white ruins. The centerpiece was a colorful display of spring flowers and baby's breath.

"Monsier Junot?" Hemrione remarked as she took her seat.

Surprise flickered across Narcissa's face for a split second, almost unnoticeable but Hermione caught it.

"Yes, actually," Narcissa said as Harry helped her into her seat. "You're familiar with his work?"

Hermione smiled. "Intimately."

Narcissa opened her mouth to question her when Harry spoke up. "Ginny, did you see the Minuli in the grand foyer?" he asked.

For a second, he thought she wasn't going to answer him.

"Actually, I almost missed it." She smiled. "I first thought it was a fake. Not you fault," she said with an apologetic look towards Narcissa.

Harry glared at her, Hermione coughed into her napkin, and Narcissa kept smiling.

"Not your fault, dearest." Narcissa's smile grew. "Most people with an 'untrained eye will easily miss an original wok of art." Her voice practically oozed with honey.

Ginny stared in outrage, Harry smirked and Hermione looked amused.

"Narcissa, Draco tells me that you have a designer friend who wished to help with the wedding," Harry said. He picked up his cup of tea and looked at Hermione in the corner of his eyes. To his relief, she remained silent and her face of politeness never faltered. "I'm very thankful for your help, though I'm going to have to talk to my current designer and see how 'he' takes to the idea of working with another designer."

"Of course," Narcissa conceded. "Alvarenzo was just an idea that came to the top of my head. Don't worry if you don't need him, he's always doing a job. In fact," she said as she delicately poured tea into his cup, "he has two jobs going on right now. I just thought you might be interested. However, since you already have a designer, Alvarenzo may go back to these other jobs that he is committed to." She smiled at him. "Don't trouble yourself over it. It was simply a suggestion." She glanced at his untouched second serving of tea. "How do you like the tea? It's a special French blend, though the French aren't very well known for their tea, they do have some teas that appeal to me."

Harry smiled and picked it up. "I like it," he said and took a sip. " I haven't actually had tea in a while. I've been drinking a lot of this Asian blend of coffee that Draco introduced me to when we visited Thailand. Unlike the strong flavor that is constant in the European blends, Thai coffee is soft and subtle with its spices. It's really good."

Narcissa smiled indulgently as she refilled Harry's empty cup. "Draco's has always been known for his taste for exotic things. Especially one that are unattainable," she added as she watched him drink his tea. "I'm going to send you home with another tea blend for you and Draco. Consider it an early wedding present. It's supposed to help your 'health,'" she said. She glanced at Hermione, who was staring at Harry's tea.

"Miss Granger," Hermione's eyes slowly slid to meet hers. Narcissa smiled. "I hear you're working in the Ministry." Out of the corner of her age, she saw Harry refill his cup of tea again.

She smiled.

* * *

"Well," Ginny said as they drove away from Malfoy Manor. "Got to admit, that was a very interesting visit." 

"Very interesting," Hermione murmured as she watched Harry in the rearview mirror. "Are you sure that you don't need to use the restroom, Harry?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her from his seat in the back. "I'm sure."

"Really?" Ginny turned around in her seat in the passenger's and looked at him. "That was a crap load of tea you drank. I think I counted five cups of tea going into you. You probably would've drank the whole pot if Hermione hadn't reminded us of our shopping plans."

"Very lucky," Hermione added. She kept her eyes on the road but occasionally glanced at Harry in the rearview mirror.

A phone rang throughout the car. "Me," Harry said as he reached into his back pocket. "Hello?" He smiled. "Hey, darling! How was it? Good?" He paused and frowned. "Leaving? Where?" He groaned. "Tokyo? What for?" Another pause. "When will you get back?" His eyes widened. "That long?" he cried. He stopped and listened. "All right," he said finally. "I'll see you when you get back." He stopped and smiled. "I love you too. Bye." He hung up and sighed.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

"Draco has to take care of business in Tokyo. He'll be gone for the next week."

"Awesome!" Ginny said. "We could totally use the time he's gone to throw you your "End of the Single Life Party." She turned to Hermione. "We'll move in with Harry for the next week and party. What do you say?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at Harry's hopeful face in the mirror. "Yeah, we'll do that," she smiled.

"Great," Harry said. "I won't be lonely without Draco there with me."

"Of course you'd be lonely," Ginny snorted. "All alone in that castle is a scary enough thought." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she cried. "I have a fabulous idea. Let's not even stay at your house. In fact, let's leave the country for the week. Let's go traveling," she squealed.

"Travelling?" Hermione asked dubiously.

"Yes! Imagine it, a different city every night. Paris, Rome, New York City, Hollywood, and we'll go to Bali to top it off. Pack your bags, guys." She grinned and clapped her hands excitedly. "We're gonna party around the globe!"


	2. Missed me much?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Partying every hour was tiring beyond endurance, Harry thought.

It was fantastic too.

No more than an hour after Ginny had proposed her idea, the three had been on a plane for New York City. They had used one of Draco's numerous private jets. For the next four hours, Harry had called up the hotels and informed all of them to ready the penthouse and to have anything they needed available for them. He made sure there were limos to take them anywhere, clothing for everything, and bodyguards.

Hermione was signing leave over the phone. She had spent most of the flight assuring her department that she had total faith in their abilities to run the department without her and if anything were to go wrong she was only a phone call away.

"Yes, Brian, my phone will always be on." She paused. "Yes, Brian, you are in charge. If they try to give you problems, tell them to shut the fuck up, sit their asses down and do what they're told." She laughed. "Yes, Brian, you have my permission to tell them that. Okay? Okay, bye."

"Trouble at the office?" Harry commented.

"No, I think Brian will do a good job. I have been training him for the past few months to do more than half of the work that I do for my job. He's a very fast learner and I'm very sure that I want him to take over the department when I leave."

Harry glanced at her. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"Not for a few more months," she sighed. "I haven't even told Brian of my plans. He'll freak if I even mention any word of leaving. I'll give him another few weeks and then I'll tell him of my plans. Besides," she said as she sipped her orange juice, "I'll only be gone for a year and a half – two at the most."

Harry nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he said approvingly. "What do you plan on doing to keep yourself busy?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." She smiled softly. "For once, not having plans or knowing what is going to happen is kind of exciting," she said. She glanced around. "Where's she?"

Harry looked around also. "I don't know," he said with a small frown. "Let me check the other cabin." He stood up and walked to the head of the plane. He opened the door and looked in at the small kitchenette. He saw no sign of Ginny and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gin? Gin, you there?" he called. When he got no answer, he looked towards the door that led to the cockpit. Dread began to settle in his stomach as he slowly walked to the door. He pulled down the handle and opened the door. "Oh my God, Gin! What the hell are you doing? You can't fly!"

Yes, Harry thought as he remembered the ride, that had to be one of the scariest times in his life. Even beating his meetings with Voldemort, when the bastard had been alive.

"Hello! Where's the bride to be?" Ginny called as she wobbled into the room. It was six in the morning and she was already drunk. "'Arry," she said as she sat down. On his lap. " I'm so glad you've found true love. Even if it came with Narcissa Malfoy." She wrinkled her nose. "Never liked that witch."

"And she's never liked you," Harry said with a smile. He pushed her onto the seat next to him and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she called as she slurped her corkscrew.

"Find Hermione," was his reply as he left the room.

They were into the third day and already he was anxious to get home. He had received word from his manager that Draco had been trying to get a hold of him since day one and Harry had yet to return his call. Either was too busy trying to not get drunk or trying to get drunk with the girls. Or, well, girls being Ginny. While Ginny and he partied with glasses of alcohol, Hermione partied with glasses of milk and juice.

Two more days to go, he thought as he walked onto the balcony. The really fantastic part of traveling under Draco's name was the fact that they always got the reserved penthouse and there was always a private pool in it. Like the one that Hermione was currently floating in.

She had her eyes closed and half of her body was submerged in the water as she floated on a pink doughnut shaped floater. She didn't hear him as he walked to the edge of the pool and sat down, his legs submerged in the pool.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Tired, but good at the same time," she murmured, keeping her eyes closed. "Where's she?"

"Drunk in the bedroom."

"Not surprising."

"Is it possible for her to die of alcohol poisoning?" he asked her.

She laughed. "Harry, Ginny gets drunk off of two glasses of Merlot. She passes out at six. She'll save herself from alcohol poisoning, trust me." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "You, on the other hand may be on the verge of dying of alcohol poisoning and not even know it."

"Only because it's hard for me to get drunk," he said with a shrug.

"Because you have been drinking since the age of 13," she pointed out. "Of course it'll be hard for you to get drunk." She stopped and looked thoughtfully at him. "If you think about it, you haven't gotten drunk once during the times we've gone out on this trip."

Harry laughed. "Only because Ginny can get drunk for all three of us."

She smiled. "Yes. Yes she can."

* * *

It was on the fifth day when Harry got a surprise. They were in Bali. The sun was setting and the three of them were on the beach, where a party was going on.

"A toast," Ginny said. She was in the first stage of her drunkenness and looked pretty in her bronze bikini with a sarong wrapped around her hips and thighs. "A toast," she repeated as she raised her glass, "to my good friend Harry, who's going to bite the big one," Harry and Hermione exchanged an amused glance, "and deserves it." She threw back her head and tossed the drink back. Harry took a sip of his pina colada and Hermione sipped her virgin version.

"Okay!" Ginny declared. She got up from her chair and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Let's dance!"

Harry watched a laughing Hermione get pulled onto the dance floor by a swaying Ginny. He smiled as they twisted and turned each other, laughing as Ginny kept stumbling. He felt someone step up behind his seat, but didn't say anything.

"Why aren't you dancing?" a soft voice said into his ear.

Harry shivered. He watched as the newcomer slid into Ginny's vacant seat across from him, on the other side of the table. He smiled. "I don't really feel like dancing," he said quietly.

The man smiled. "Talk a walk with me," he said.

"My friends will miss me," Harry said with a small smile.

The man glanced at the two dancing girls. "They can do without you." The man stood and held out his hand. "Come."

Without a word, keeping his eyes on the man's, Harry took the offered hand and stood. He let the man guide him a way from the party and farther along the beach to where the small huts stopped. They were walking for a while when the man stopped and pulled Harry close to him. It was night now and the stars were coming out. Harry shivered but didn't know whether it was from the cool breeze or the warm hand that was under his shirt, moving along his back. He moved closer to the bigger body, his heart racing when he felt arms wrap around his waist and hold him in a firm grip.

"Did you miss me?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry smiled. "A little." He gasped at the bite to his lobe. He moaned when the mouth moved down lower, down his neck. "Maybe a lot," he said breathlessly.

Draco smiled. He grasped the hem of Harry's shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Then, he hooked his thumbs into Harry's slicks and tugged, effectively pulling down boxers and slack with one move. He smiled appreciatively as he started unbuttoning his white button up shirt. Harry slid his hands up Draco's chest, to his shoulders and slid the shirt off, letting it drop silently to the sand. He smiled at Draco and tugged at Draco's trousers suggestively. He leaned close to him and whispered against his lips, "Take them off." He kissed Draco as he felt the bigger man unclasp his trousers and slide them down, leaving him as nude as his fiancé. Smiling still, Harry walked backwards to the water with Draco matching his every step.

The water was cold, but Harry barely noticed as his green eyes stared into Draco's silver ones, nearly opaque from his lust. He grabbed Harry when they were almost waist deep in the water and pulled him flush against him. He kissed him, his tongue moving back and forth between Harry's lips, making him moan at the thought of Draco's _other_ appendage moving in the same way in him.

When they pulled apart for air, Harry gasped into Draco's ear, "Show me how much you missed me, Draco." He gripped his shoulders. "Now."

Groaning, Draco grasped the back of Harry's thighs and lifted him. Harry eagerly wrapped his arms and legs around Draco. He cried out when he felt Draco's hard length jabbing excitedly against his arse. He moaned when he felt Draco's wet finger slide in him, preparing him. He took It for a minute before he started attacking Draco's neck – nearly sobbing when he felt three fingers stretching him. "Now, Draco," he whispered desperately. He held still when he felt Draco press his head against his entrance. Slowly, Draco pushed himself in, stopping every few seconds for Harry to tell him to continue. He was more than half way in when a wave pushed him off his balance, making him stumble two steps back and fall on his arse. The action caused him to slide deeper into Harry, hitting prostate dead on.

Harry screamed and desperately started thrusting himself on Draco. Seconds later, he was sobbing and crying out as his orgasm rolled through him. He didn't even have a chance to breathe when Draco rolled them, forcing Harry to grasp his shoulders to keep his head above the water as Draco started to pound into him.

Harry gasped as he felt the hard length pushing and pulling, in and out of him furiously. He stared at Draco, watching as his eyes bore into his and Draco grunted with every powerful thrust. "Harder," Harry whispered. He saw Draco's eyes narrow before he adjusted their position. He wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, holding him still while the other arm was braced in the sand. Harry felt Draco brace himself for a second before –

"Fuck!" Harry screamed. The whole fucking island had to have heard him scream.

Draco snarled and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting his whole body forward, with an intensity that Harry was sure Draco's dick would reach his throat.

It was a fine line between pleasure and pain, and Harry was loving every second of it. Within seconds, he was painfully hard and screaming for Draco to fuck him even harder. On and on it went, Draco kept pounding into him with a force that had them moving forward with every thrust. Harry was sure he was going to faint soon. He could feel his grip on Draco sliding and Draco must have felt it too because he lowered them to the sand, wrapped his free arm around Harry's shoulders and continued to thrust while keeping both their heads above the water.

Finally, they both came. Harry with a deep guttural sound from low in his throat and Draco with his hips still thrusting as every drop of semen shot out of him into his fiancé as he roared out his completion. As he slipped into unconsciousness, Harry dazedly felt Draco drag them onto the dry sand before collapsing on top of Harry.

* * *

Sorry it took long,

HRM-J


End file.
